The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus and method for a capacitive sensing electronic faucet. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for a capacitive sensing electronic faucet including an electrically conductive polymer.
Automatic and electronic faucets (hereinafter referred to as electronic faucets), such as those including capacitive control or sensing features, are becoming increasingly popular, particularly in residential households. Exemplary electronic faucets and isolating bases are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0108165, published May 6, 2010, entitled “Capacitive Sensing Apparatus and Method for Faucets,” U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0170570, published Jul. 8, 2010, entitled “Capacitive Coupling Arrangement for a Faucet,” U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0160349, published Jun. 24, 2012, entitled “Multi-Mode Hands Free Automatic Faucet,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/752,722, filed Feb. 4, 2013 and entitled “Capacitive User Interface,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,395, issued Apr. 6, 2010 and entitled, “Multi-Mode Hands Free Automatic Faucet,” U.S. Pat. No. 8,127,782, issued Mar. 6, 2012 and entitled, “Multi-Mode Hands Free Automatic Faucet,” and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0096017, published Apr. 22, 2010 and entitled, “Multi-Mode Hands Free Automatic Faucet,” the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In an illustrative embodiment, a faucet includes a touch sensor in a spout of the faucet, and another touch sensor in a manual valve handle. In the illustrative embodiment, the faucet distinguishes between a user touching the handle and a user touching the spout. In the illustrative embodiment, the faucet may have different flow rates and/or temperatures associated with a user touching the handle and a user touching the spout. The faucet therefore provides an easy and convenient way to turn the water off and on without having to adjust the water flow rate and temperature.
In a typical system, the hub may include a metallic portion which extends into an insulator separating the hub and spout such that a metallic portion of the hub overlaps a portion of the metal spout. The amount of overlap of metal between the hub and the spout affects the signal amplitude of the output signal. It is desirable achieve a desired signal amplitude without adjusting the overlap of metal between the hub and the spout.
In one illustrative embodiment, a capacitive sensing faucet is provided. The faucet includes a faucet body hub; a spout coupled to the faucet body hub; an insulator defining a capacitive coupling between the faucet body hub and the spout, wherein the insulator is formed from an electrically conductive polymer; a capacitive sensor having an electrode coupled to the faucet body hub; and a controller coupled to the capacitive sensor, the controller determining if the spout is touched by a user based on an output signal from the capacitive sensor.
In another illustrative embodiment, a faucet is provided. The faucet includes a faucet body hub; a manual valve supported by the hub, the valve including a movable valve stem; a manual valve handle movably supported by the hub and operably coupled to the valve stem to control the manual valve, the manual valve handle including a user input member; a spout supported by the hub; and a capacitive coupling defined by an insulator positioned intermediate the hub and one of the spout and the handle, wherein the insulator is formed from an electrically conductive polymer.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.